The Troll who Lived
by ShadowEater666
Summary: Evalyn Potter isn't actually a Potter. In fact she's not even a human. A secret which not many know. Fem-Harry, Troll Harry, Femslash. Response to whitetigerwolf's Adopted Alien Challenge. Inspired by Kakistocracy by Quatermass.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Homestuck.

Summary: Evalyn Potter isn't actually a Potter. In fact she's not even a human. A secret which not many know. Fem-Harry, Troll Harry, Femslash. Response to whitetigerwolf's Adopted Alien Challenge. Inspired by Kakistocracy by Quatermass.

 ** **ADOPTED ALIEN CHALLENGE****

Here's the premise for the challenge: __While in a remote area, James and Lily Potter witness a strange craft crash and investigate. Within the craft they find a dead/dying alien life form and it's child. They then adopt the child to raise as their own, using magic to disguise it as human.__

 ** **Requirements:****

\- The alien child Lily and James adopt CANNOT pass for a human naturally in appearance (this means there must be at least one detail that must be covered up. Example: the child is Vulcan, Lily and James use magic to make it's ears APPEAR more rounded)

\- The child must be Harry (if male) or FemHarry, in other words, the Boy (girl if you do FemHarry)-who-lived

\- While Lily and James can have their own children, no wrong-boy-who-lived

\- While Lily and James can blood adopt the alien (probably necessary to allow the child magic, unless it's from the Star Wars universe or somewhere else with 'magic') the alien must remain primarily alien

\- Harry (the alien child) cannot be in a m/m relationship

\- Lily and James must keep/be given something so that Harry knows his alien cultures heritage

 ** **Recommended:****

\- Klingon Harry

\- Twi'lek Harry

\- Wookie Harry (Blood adoption may enable Harry to speak normally)

\- Tamaranean Harry

\- FemHarry

\- FemSlash

\- James and Lily survive Voldemort's attack

\- If James and Lily are killed, Harry placed under a long-term glamour that hides his inhuman nature until a certain age

\- Harry's biological mother being pregnant when crashing, and surviving under Lily and James care long enough to teach them her culture before giving birth and dying either during or shortly afterward.

Prologue

A young girl of roughly eleven years old sat on the only usable swing in a rather derelict looking park. This girl had unruly black hair that seemed to stick out at odd angles, green eyes that were behind a pair of unassuming wire framed glasses, and extremely pale skin though she spent a large portion of the day outside. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a white serpent printed on it, along with a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans. This young girl's name was Evalyn Potter.

To an observer it would seem that Evalyn was currently staring off into space while sitting on the swing. But in reality she was looking through her Sylladex a sort of psychic inventory. To be more specific she was looking at the Captchalogue deck which held everyday items and her most prized possessions. These included a picture of her parents, a letter from them explaining her adoption, a book on Alternian Troll Culture, a sketch book, assorted art supplies, and various books on snakes and other reptiles.

Evalyn had hid the fact she had access to the Sylladex or the possessions within from everyone. After all from what she knew most people didn't have one. She also knew if her 'relatives' the Dursley's knew about it they'd throw her out. Sure her 'aunt' was related to her adoptive mother but the Dursley's weren't her relatives. In fact she didn't have relation to anyone on Earth except her adopted parents who were a witch and wizard and blood adopted her to hide what she really was.

You see Evalyn wasn't actually a Potter, or a human for that matter. She was an alien from a planet called Alternia. She was what was known as a Troll. Though due to being raised on Earth she wasn't as violent as most of her race. Nor did she go by the hemocasting system that her race used. Though considering she had some kind of mutated blood color with it being lilac she didn't think she fell on the hemospectrum. Which is why she was so glad she had been careful not to get an injury that left her bleeding since she would have been experimented on.

Her thoughts were broken by her glasses, which worked similarly to a psychic computer she supposed, flashing. It seemed one of her friends was trying to get a hold of her on Trollian, a sort of chat program used by members of her race. She smiled and opened the message.

gallowsCalibrator (GC) started trolling whimsicalSerpent (WS)

GC: H3Y 3V4LYN HOW ARE YOU?

WS: I'm good how about yourssself Terezi?

GC: C4N'T R34LLY COMPL41N

WS: That'ssss good to hear

WS: Would love to talk more but ssssomething very ssstrange isss happening

GC: HOW STR4NG3 3X4CTLY?

WS: There isssss a hootbeasssst flying towardsss me with what appearssss to be a letter.

GC: OK4Y Y34H TH4T 1S R4TH3R STR4NG3

WS: Yup ssssso I will talk with you later

WS has ceased trolling GC

As Evalyn had said a barn owl was currently flying towards her with a letter attached to it's leg. The owl landed near her swing and stuck it's leg out for her to take the letter. She stared at the owl for a moment before cautiously taking the letter. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that written green ink was not only her name but her exact location. "Okay… That's not creepy at all..."

She opened the letter and read what it said. A frown on her face the entire time, once she was finished she looked at the supplied list. "Ah so this is the Hogwarts letter… I thought they were joking in the letter when they mentioned it being delivered by owls."

Scanning the area to make sure no one else was around. Once assured of that fact she took her sketchbook and a pencil out of her Captchalogue and wrote her reply saying she would be attending but needed someone to escort her. Once she was done with that she gave it to the owl to take back to Hogwarts.


End file.
